Naruto: The New Chimera
by JK10
Summary: Naruto is in a green tube and after all he has been through he just waiting to get out Naru/harem and team 7 bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the Chimera**

Naruto was in lab tube with green liquid inside the tube. He is ten years old. He had a mask on that seemingly gave him oxygen. He was 5'5 now. He was 130 lbs of muscle. Right now his hair was still spikey with red, black, silver, and promiently blonde. He is unconscience at the moment but if he opened his eyes he would have a level two Bakugan on the left eye and an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan on the Right. These doujutsu's are activate with chakra. If he doesn't put chakra in his eyes, his eyes would be a snake-like slit on the left and a toad-like bar on the right. The Fox marks were in his eyes too. The fox like slits went vertical in the Toad eye and went horizontal in the snake eye.

His skin was different to say the least. His left side was paler than his right. His whisker marks were thought to be gone and fade away didn't. It got darker and more defined. He has an armor of sharp scales that doesn't cut but shaves flesh and chakra. It recedes in and out of his skin at a moments notice. He also had threads of of this gray matter that lets him change to paper or thread.

His intelligent level has long since passed Shikaku's 230. His dexterity is that to be envied of for all puppeteers. There was what looked like a cut on top of his forehead that can barely be seen was actually another eye. It was the Rinnegan. It too had the Fox Slit except it had two. Also the Rinnegan reached a level in which it spin with the Fox slit twirls with it. On his shoulders there were mini half of a Venus flytrap on each side. He had slits on his hands that were actually mouths.

His Chakra levels were off the charts it had the powers of the strongest people to walk in the generation. He had Hanzo's and Nidaime's water abilities. The knowledge of the bo staff and kenjutsu. He had white chakra that flowed through him the weapon he is using. He had a scythe with three blades strapped to his back.

Because of what happened Naruto has all the elements and sub-elements. Because of the samples he has, he has the contracts of powerful summons. He has the toads, snakes, salamanders, ravens, slugs and monkeys just to name a few. He is extremely powerful but the problem is he hasn't waken up yet. Now the question is how did he get into this predicament. Well this is what occurred.

_Flashback : Two Years ago_

_Naruto was running away from a mob who believed he was the Kyuubi No Kitsune. He was the Kyuubi's jailor after his father sealed it in him to save lives. He ran into an alleyway but it became a dead end. He had a look of despair as the came closer and closer . 'Ah look what we have here a fox just waiting for his predator to come and take him. The civillian said._

_That night screams and muffling sounds were heard as blood spilled all over the alleyway. _

_Now you see there are spies all over Konoha. This particular one worked for a person named Orchimaru. He has been trained as a medic just below the skill of Tsunade Senju the Slug Princess. He has stayed a genin for 5 years but his real level is a low Jounin. He has silver greyish type hair. The most notable thing about this genin is his glasses. He was a part of the crowd but he was very insidious. _

_He saw the boy on the floor busted up, bloody, ripped apart, knives in different places, shurenkins were in his arms and legs. The boy was pratically target practice. Kabuto has a sick smile on his face. His eyes saw the perfect way to perfect his Master's plan. 'Orochimaru will be pleased with me' . since naruto was uncounscience, Kabuto took the liberty to heal and gave him a sedative to keep him out. Covered him in a body bag and took him out of Konoha. _

_**In Otogakure**_

_Orochimaru was pissed off. None of his experiments were working. 'Damn it! Why doesn't any of these stupid experiments work. '. He was so pissed he destroy all the beakers onthee table as another one bit the dust. He was absolutely livid until he heard someone call him. "Orochimaru-sama ! How are the expeiriments going?" The voice was Kabuto's._

_Orochimaru said "what does it look like(pointing to the mess on the floor)?" Kabuto had a smile on his face. "Well I have a present for you. I figured out why none of the experiments work. Its because they did not have another source to keep them alive duuring the experiments. Well how about a certain boy who had a very prideful demon that happens to have 'Nine' its name didnt want to die can keep him alive." Orochimaru who in the beginning was livid started to increasingly become a kid in a toy store with a trillion dollars. Kabuto might have made his day. He struck a gold mine. Naruto the Demon container, why hadn't he think of it before. _

_Orochimaru was absolutely giddy . "Where is he? I want to see my new body. " Kabuto opened up the body bag and showed an unconscience Naruto. Orochimaru licked his lips, "Yes, He's perfect". Orochimaru was now laughing manaically. He said Kabuto strap him up._

_They strapped him up and had a syringe with Harashima Senju's blood in it. Orochimaru with the syringe in his hand said, "Lets hope this work" Kabuto who was on the computer currently looking at Naruto's blood within his body waiting for his master to inject the blood of the First Hokage in to Naruto. "Ready Master?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru nodded his head as he injected it into Naruto. _

_The blood shot into Naruto's system and Naruto starteed to violently shake for a moment then stopped. Kabuto gasped. It worked, Harashima's blood mixed with Naruto's DNA. Kabuto said with glee, "Orochimaru-sama, it worked he has the bloodline limit." Orochimaru for the first time in years thanked the gods. He had found a body that could never die, and this boy can become the most powerful ninja to ever exist!"_

_Flashback End_

Over the two years they had been injecting Naruto with the blood of some of the strongest people that ever existed. Naruto who they both thought did not know was awake and now he was merely in the green filled liquid waiting tocome out and destroy the two men that made him into a monster.

A/N: New story hope you like it. Review also check out Namikaze 09's version its tough.


	2. Happy Birthday

Hey guys how are you doing? Today is my bday so i have a question then during the week i will give you guys a present. My question which story of do you like best? I ask this because the one who has the most reviews on this chapter gets the chapter update but i will give you the summary on each story:

Naruto Uchiha: Naruto will face Mizuki the seal breaks and his new teammates

Naruto Fox Sage: Naruto will have a little test while team 7 with Yuugao and Anko against Zabuza, Haku and another Swordsman of the mist

Naruto of the Nine: will have sasukes trial, with Talking to the 6. Then tere are more flashbacks and what ever happened to Kyuubi

Naruto:The New Chimera: Naruto and Orochi come to an agreement. Winner gets something and Konoha will get something.

The reviews will end on April 9. So Ja Ne and Happy Bday 2 Mem


	3. batlle and death

**Ch. 2: Defeat of the Snake and Escape**

Naruto knew if he stayed any longer he will no longer be alive. He missed Ayame-chan, Jiji, Anko-chan, Hinata-chan and Ino-chan. He had to break free. So he played possum till he had to show Orochimaru to mess with Naruto Uzumaki.

Orochimaru who was followed by Kabuto went over to the tube containing Naruto. "Kabuto its time for the transfer. " Orochimaru said with glee. Kabuto nodded. He too was also waiting to see if the transfer would be successful. They turned the knob that poured out the green liquid. He pulled the lever that opened the tube. Naruto fell out and saw Orochimaru coming closer. Naruto instinctively kick him in the face forcing Orochimaru's body to go backwards. Orochimaru and Kabuto were shocked by this.

Naruto got up and finally opened his eyes. He laughed an evil laugh. Naruto said, "Orochi-teme, how are you, no what don't answer that. I know exactly how you feel. You feel so happy that you will get a new body but you see I have preposition for you. You see Rochi, you want to take over my body but how do you know if all the DNA bloodlines and things even work? Hmm didn't of that did you? Tsk, tsk such a stupid mistake by a egotistical but very stupid pedophile. (Orochimaru snarled about being called stupid yet was heavily amused at the proposition) Well since we don't know what power I have, why don't we have a little battle to see who has more power. So this is my preposition if you win not only are you able to see your whole new body at work but I will give you my body freely. But if i win I am free to leave as I please. Deal?"

Orochimaru was surprised that this _boy_ was able to kick him. Now this _boy_ was able to catch him in something and he wants to battle him. Even with the experience he could still lose. Then again there is the aspect of seeing the body in action. '_Decisions, decisions, decisions_ ' Orochimaru thought. He finally made his decision. "Ahh Naruto-kun, lets have this little tussle so I can see my body fight. " He replied. Kabuto could not believe it and Naruto smirked, he was going to get his freedom one way or another. "Ok Rochi-teme, we will fight tomorrow at noon. Let make this a fair fight. Let me stretch out my limbs and such unwatched. I know your little tricks. You probably still have a clause that gives you the advantage but it doesn't matter. So lets seal the deal. "

Orochi made a seal that required both parties to agree to the terms if not they will be killed instantly. The both signed their name in blood and the seal on the parchment turned red then blue.

"Well then I guess I will see you at noon tomorrow." Naruto said. Naruto walked away from the two snakes. He knew exactly what was about to happen. Either he would be free from this place or a lot of people will be in a very big danger. Naruto's Byakugan activated turning his eyes a dark purple with one small vein poking out. He was looking around looking for an exit or a way to escape. He then saw the cameras that was placed around the laboratory. He smirked a little bit as he was able to track the source of energy that makes this labaratory up and running. That includes these pesky cameras. Naruto started to hear a voice in his head. _"Do the hand sign that looks like a cross and whisper __**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**__" _Naruto who had nothing to lose, did as he was instructed.

While he did that the voice told him during the smokescreen take out the camera. So during the smoke of the Kage Bushin, Naruto took out the camera. The smoke cleared to reveal 20 Naruto. Naruto was in awe by how many versions of him there were. For the first time in a very long time he smiled. O how Orochimaru will be in for a surprise.

Naruto sent one Naruto to hinge into a scientist to find out were they will battle. He sent another to henge into someone to get invisible sealing ink and a brush. He sent another to go to disable the electric generator. He then told the others to. get ready to battle against himself.

The first Kage Bushin henged into a doctor named Dr. Faustus. He was medium height at five foot five. He was balding with a few fabrics of hair that were blackish grey. He was stubby that walked witha limp. His eyes were grey that seemed life was sucked out of him. That was how Orochimaru liked his scientists dead in the inside.

Faustus went to where the other expiremented people were. They seemed like they much rather be dead than be here being tortured. It sickened the Kage Bushin extremely. It was to the point that it felt like it was going to throw up something fierce. He went to them with this blank poker face and asked, "You stupid ingrates, where is the battle between Orochimaru-sama and the boy going to be held?" They looked at him with dead eyes but did not answer his question. Faustus sighed inwardly. He knew that the only way to get information out of them is to be forceful and vile and most of all evil. He was so going to ill Orochimaru for making these human beings that now would be considered monsters, devils, or demons into this. He had to act the role. He lifted one of them up by the neck and squeezed his troat and asked him again but in an angry deeper voice, "**Where is it going to be held damn it? I'll ask one more time (shoving the poor little bastard into the wall) Where is it?" **

The poor man shook in fear as he might see his life tortured more than it usually is. He said just barely above a whisper at the arena downstairs" The others looked at him in disgust. The experiments had a plan to become free. The boy who had an abundant amount of powers maybe able to defeat Orochimaru. Now it seems that Faustus could become the catalyst on if the boy could defeat the Evil Pedophile White Snake also known as Orochimaru. Naruto or Faustus I should say looked at the disgust and wondered why they had that face.

One small girl had tears in her eyes as she screamed, "You'll never get away with this. That boy will defeat Orochimaru-Teme and we will be free!" Faustus who at the time was walking away at the time stopped as he heard this. A smile formed upon his lips as he had finally knew what it felt like to have someone count on him. He laughed as a joyous laughed as he complied, "I'm Sure he will, I'm Sure he will" After saying this he disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The prisoners blinked because they don't know if he was serious or being sarcastic.

During this time The second Naruto was able to henge into a small mouse. He was able to get past the guards and make it to Orochimaru's seal department closets. He found a jar of sealing ink with a brush. The question was how to get it out with out being spotted.

He started to hear some one stomping closer and closer towards the room. The Bushin was now panicing. How could he get out of here. As they got closer and closer he closed his eyes he knew he was finished. Or so he thought. As the door opened he was gone. He started to sink to the bottom of the floor.

"Oof" was all he could say as he made it to the next floor. He got up shaking off the pain of hitting the floor. He noticed that he had sinked down to the floor with the invisible ink with him in his two hands. Once again Naruto heard footsteps but this time they were running towards his direction. He thought he was panicing before now he was hypervenilating. As they got closer as if on pure instinct his body went into the wall making it so that he can escape. As they ran by shouting some break in or something Naruto stayed perfectly still then ran back to the original.

The final one had the hardest task of all. He had to destroy the electric generating center. The problem was there were more than likely at least 20 jonin, and for that matter he had to find it.

Naruto was wandering around until he saw a few guards talking about how boring it is guarding the electric one problem solved but that was the easy part. Now getting through is the next. So he cleverly created a shadow figure and henged into the Kunai the shadow through the henged kunai at the guards. the guards saw the kunai coming at them easily dodged the kunai and went to attack the shadow. As the left the henged kunai reverted back to its original formand accessed the eletric generator. There were seals, codes and everything concealing the damned contraption. As he started to figure it out he heard the alarm go off. '_Shit, gotta do this quick."_ as he hurried and did seals the guards appeared. "Hey you its the end of the line" One of the gruff guards said.

Naruto started to panic and held his hands out. Then it happen. The guards ran and tried attack tried being the operative word. The first guard tried to hit but was stopped by crystal. The crystal started to grow up towards their bodies. Naruto looked in shock he had the power to turn them into crystal. When they were completely crystallized naruto punched the cryatal completely annihilating the crystalized humans. He then turned back to his job destroying the electric generator.

The generator was cylindrical with nine different sides with different colors that each had a specific meaning. The first color is sky blue it was human chakra. Green was the next color. It represented natural chakra. The next color was blue. It represented water chakra. The next color was brown. It represented ground chakra. Yellow was next. It represented the lightning chakra. The next was white. It represented wind. The next color was grey. It represented void chakra. The next color was black. It represented shadow chakra. The final color was red. It represented Fire. With the colors lit it powers up the generator.

Naruto saw an opening into the generator. He believed this was the way to eliminate the machine. He walked in and sawa bunch or do-hickeys and things that he didn't know a clue about. So he did what any person would. He started pressing buttons around the place. He started to feel fumes and chakra going through him. All that chakra with the light chakra going through drained all of the chakra within the chambers. It started to fuse with him. He screamed as pain went through his body it fused with his chakra. The fusion of chakra caused a great disturbance. More or less it annihilated the electric or it really should be called chakra generated generator. Then it all went black.

The original recieved the info, abilities and the memories of the two clones and the Naruto clone who had the ink finally reached him in the dark. Because of the Byakugan, Naruto was finally able to reach the arena. He made some Kage Bushin to make a circle. He told them that with the invisible ink start righting some symbols. As they night went on the seals were done perfectly and no body will know but Naruto. He smirked as the voice gives him his knowledge of the seals and what they do. Now Naruto was going back to his quarters getting ready to take down Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was furious. No he was beyond furious. He was PISSED. His generator that took him forever was obliterated to smitherines. His lab is all dark. The only thing keeping Naruto was the contract but still. There was a guard who was crystalized. His cameras destroyed. Everything lead back to Naruto but Kabuto had an eye on him and he never left. This greatly disturbed and amused Orochimaru immensly.

He hated the fact that his pride and joy was gone. But he was amused to the fact that Naruto could get away from Kabuto, his strongest medical ninja without a problem. This will be his body he thought. He sent his guards around and started to check the lab and everything was in one piece. He had to make sure nothing goes wrong.

They checked the rooms to make sure Naruto was there. They sneered at Naruto. Naruto who was in lotus position, meditating did a small chakra burst. It blew the jonin who sneered at him away from his room. The door closed by itself.

While this was occurring Naruto made some Kage Bushins and henged them into guards to guard the prisoners. He was going to free that sweet innocent little girl if it was the last thing he will do. He was planning and planning and smiling at his planning. Yet he started to feel this pull within himself. It started to feel it in his stomach and it was growing at a big proportion. Naruto was feeling sick he force his hand out and fire came out. His knee hit the floor resulting in an electrical discharge. His other knee caused the ground to break. His arm force water particles to evaporate out of his arm blood, cells, plasma everything but it came back then did it again. His face became that of a toad and went back to normal. His chakra was changing from red to blue to sky blue to purple. He started to get a a dark humanoid shadow became real. His eye created another void that was able to make a new world. His mouth blew and a gust of wind blew around. His body was acting so strangely that he could not even scream. Nothing came out. He was in so much pain that he was slowly losing conscienceness.

Kabuto was not having a good day. No he was not having a good day at all. He first found out that Orochimaru was going to use him as a body. Then was pratically thrown away for Naruto Uzumaki, the Host of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. They made him into a chimera. Kabuto wanted to see the side effects of having this much stuff such as bloodlines and DNA into one small child. Then Naruto challenged Orochimaru. Kabuto had a bad feeling that Orochimaru's arrogance would be the end of him and Naruto would be free.

Orochimaru then had the audacity to order him to watch the brat. He wasn't anybody's bitch. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before his arrogance would get the better of him. Now he watches and then everything went black. Now Naruto was able to get by him well not really he just didn't give a damn about him. Now Orochimaru was bitching about his precious generator that he had built and got his dirty hands filled with to get that chakra. Ha what he did no man would be sane enough to do not even Orochimaru himself. He could not wait to see what happens.

Naruto wakes up not know where he is. He started to look around trying to figure out what the hell happen. Then it hit him. That pain, that monsterous suffering. He remembered he had his fight with Orochimaru. Then he felt it. He felt more powerful. He felt stronger, faster, more flexible. He felt amazing. He this smirk on his face. Orochimaru is done for.

Naruto made it to the arena seeing all of his henged kage bushin guarding the prisoners. They had a little smirk on their faces. They were ready to release them.

He started to walk around the arena waiting for the snake aka Orochimaru. Orochimaru finally came about an hour later looking like he was ready for war. He had this white snake skin that had some green and gold scales. His sword which surprised many who knew him was out in a sheathe instead of his mouth. His clothes were still white but had snake actually a viper with its fangs showing bearing the poison within.

"Naruto-_kun_ are you ready for this (twirling his hair at this) charade. I hope you can at least let me break a sweat." Orochimaru said in a mocking tone. He hoped that he would get a reaction out of Naruto. He did get a reaction from Naruto just not the one he expected. "Orochi-_chan, _are you trying to butter me up? (Naruto wags his finger side to side) That is not how you ask someone out." Naruto said with innocent mocking face.

Orochimaru was now red face and charged at Naruto with a Kunai. Naruto easily deflected it and threw a kunai of his own. Orochi dodge it but he felt something was wrong with it. Orochi felt a connection with Naruto but he could explain. He was much faster and he started to beat Naruto down. Naruto just took the hits and tried to go offensive but was failing. He reached the middle of the circle when Orochi started to laugh. "You actually thought you were going to defeat me hahahaha i bet you thought you had it in the bag. Well too bad "**Shadow Style: Chains of Destruction!"**. Naruto was suddenly held by chains. Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru pulled out his Kusangi and said "Naruto-kun you see this poison in this blade. It doesn't kill the body. No no it kills a person's soul. So Naruto your soul will be lost forever. Bye Bye Naruto!" Orochimaru threw the sword as if it was a javelin as the seconds drew drew closer to what seemed like Naruto's face had a smirk on his face. "Bye Oro-chan" The Sword hit Naruto in the Chest in the heart chamber. Oww was all Naruto said as everyone saw Orochimaru's eyes widen as he fell onto the Ground. "How?" was Orochimaru's last words.

A/N: Done What happened to Orochimaru? Review


	4. The Deception and Council Meeting part 1

**The Deception and The Return to Konoha**

Naruto smiled as he pulled the infamous Kusangi also known as The Grass Cutter out of his chest cavity the was in his heart chamber. "Orochimaru-_chan _you forgot the most important thing about being a ninja. The first rule is being a good ninja is deception. Did you actually think that I would beat you head on. You had the power and strength and most of experience but your arrogance got the better of you. You see this circle (pointing to the middle circle) it was the final piece to your death.

Your death was sealed when you added two very important pieces of DNA into me. It was yours and Hidan's. Oops did i let that slip out (Orochimaru whose soul was being taken still could not figure it out). You were right Orochimaru, Kusangi or Grass Cutter definitely takes a person soul but you see Jashin worshipers have this special circle that when someone who has another person's blood while in the circle can decapitate himself and won't die. they other person on the other hand dies.

You see me and Jashin voice was planning your defeat last night you see "KAI". (the arena's middle circle glowed a sky blue chakra then the runes appeared all around the circle.) You see Rochi-_chan_ i got your invisible ink and used it last night when the blackout that I caused.

Well Rochi just before you leave this world, I just wanted you to know that Kabuto was killed too because you put his blood in me and i made a connection to him. So actually you killed him. One more thing all your experiments are free. Orochi you lost. " As he said this Orochimaru took his final breath and finally the Snake Sannin was no more.

Naruto fell on one knee as these different abilities being used one right after another is draining not only physically and mentally but chakra wise also. The clones who were still henged opened the prisons letting everyone free. The original who was panting with sweat, blood and tears of joy going down his face went to the final prison cell. He saw the girl who screamed at him when he was Dr. Faustus. He smiled at her as he opened the door and said with the exhaustion clearly evident in his voice but with the voice of liberation, "You are free!"

The people jumped up and down hugging each other as they were free from the tyranny of Orochimaru. The young girl ran up to Naruto and Kissed him and hugged him. Naruto was shoked to say the least. He never had that kind of an affection of love. He shook a little bit. His mind shut down for that moment as instincts took over.

He started hug her back she cried into his shoulder. He rocked with her and rubbed her back to sooth her. He whispered nothings but sweet things in her ear. She reluctantly let go of Naruto. She started to blush from her actions. Naruto sported an equal blush but had a little smirk on his face. She gave him something that he never could even dream of. She gave him love.

He said to her in a very nervous Hinata style with a small little kick as he looked down at the floor, "Umm, escuse me miss, what is your name?" She blushed as she realized she kissed a guy she didn't really know. She too found the floor more interesting than looking at her savior's face. She mumbled, "My name is Isaribi"

Naruto who gained a little smile on his as He lifted her chin up to see her face. He looked into her beauitful, luscious brown almost amber colored eyes and gasped as he saw how beautiful she was. He carresed her face while unconsciencely making her blush.

She started blush when he first lifted up her face and looking at her with admiration and adournment. This made her have butterflies in her stomach. She too was expeirmented on and she believed she was a monster and wasn't pretty enough. To see a boy look at her like that made her heart skip beats, breathless, loved, and finally maybe to her the most important part of all, human.

He asked her, "How old are you Isaribi-chan?" Callin her chan made her feel so good inside. He made her feel like a girl again. She thought the idea of her being a girl long since died but now it is as if he brought that side, that part, that girl back to life. She started to stutter under the loving gaze of her saviour. "I-I'm F-f-fourteen."

He looked at her with a serious gaze and caught her by surprise as he kissed her with a kyuubi amount of passion. She was shocked at how much passion he put into that kiss. She easily returned the favor. Within 30 seconds, they stopped because nature called and oxygen wanted to join this twosome. As they broke away with a huge blush on their faces. He looked into her face and saw her face and it was breathtaking. He uttered one word, "Beautiful". She was now as scarlet red. Her heart skipped a few beats as her heart started to feel loved.

He moved her brunette hair out of her face. He caressed her face as he said, "Isaribi-chan, when I first heard you scream at my clone about how I will beat Orochimaru and free you. When I heard your voice it inspired me. It gave me more of a reason to beat him. I had to beat him to save you. You were my muse and I would like you to be more than that. I want to get to know you more. I want to have you by my side. Not as servant, not as anything but as equals just as I see you. I guess I am trying to say will you be my girlfriend?"

She was shock by this immensely. He wanted her the prisoner to be his girlfriend. She was crying tears of joy. She was wanted. That was all she ever wanted, to be wanted by someone. To be wanted by someone who loves you. She ran up to him and hugged him as if her life depended on it. She muffled into his shirt, "Yes, yes, yes" He just held her close to him.

As everyone left to leave this god forsaken place Naruto started to get his energy and chakra back. Naruto held onto Isaribi close as he started to sink into the floor with Isaribi in hand. They landed outside of the lab. They gasped as the saw the world again. It was mass with blue skies, grassy fields, the light shining over the world. It was official, they were finally liberated. The were free.

In Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha for short, things were feeling abnormal ever since Naruto left. The sun didn't seem to shine as bright as it used to. The rain were not raining raindrops but hail. They were the size of baseballs. When it snowed it was that of ice. When it was sunny it was that of a heat wave.

People were realizing that they actually missed Naruto. He was their morning exercise for the ANBU. He was the laugh of the day for the Jonin and Chunin. He kept everyone in this side of Konoha busy. There was bever a dull day with Naruto around.

The Academy were usually depressed when Naruto wasn't there. Only a small few could care less about Naruto. Sakura was one those few.

Sakura Haruno was about 5'0. She was known as the smartest kunoichi in the academy. She had natural pink hair. She was skinny because she dieting trying to get a certain Uchiha named Sasuke to notice and like her. She knew or though she knew Naruto liked her. She in her delusional mind thought that if she beat up Naruto she would have better chance to be with Sasuke.

The other one who didn't care was Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't care about the so called Dobe. He only want one thing. That one thing was revenge. He was a self proclaimed aveneger. Sasuke was the survivor of a one man genocide. His brother Itachi Uchiha killed every single Uchiha except for Sasuke and himself. Now all he does is brood and says 'hn' to everything. To everyone he was the hero, the boy who lived. Yet he he didn't care about all the things he were offered like marriage, marriage contracts, or sex. No the only thing he wanted was power.

The final one who didn't care was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba partically hated Naruto because Naruto was the object of Hinata Hyuuga's desire. She was everything Kiba ever wanted. She was the heir to a powerful and rich clan. She. Was weak and extremely easy to manipulate. The problem was as long as Naruto was around she would focus on him. Now Hinata Hyuuga was always depressed. She had stopped caring about everything. She just had given up. He started to wonder was it worth it Naruto being gone

A few days after Naruto liberated the prisoners from the perrils of the evils of the Dark Lord, the White Snake also known as Orochimaru, He and Isaribi were walking towards the gates of Konohagakure.

"Isaribi-chan?" She turned to him looked at him questioningly. "Yea Naru-kun?" Naruto took a huge deep breath and sighed. "Isa-chan, Konoha does not like me for some reason I couldn't control. They will either love you or hate you for your bloodline. They might put me under the Clan Restoration Act or CRA. As a result I will more than likely have to have a harem." Isaribi was extremely shocked at this revelation. She didn't want to share her savior but then again it was inevitable to fight it. Naruto was a guy with too big of a heart for just one girl.

She sighed as she said, " Naruto-kun I love you with all my heart and soul but I really don't like the idea but I'll live with it. Naruto you have been through so much and you don't ask for anything in return. You deserve as much love as possible. So Naruto-kun I will be there with you." Naruto looked at her with shock.

He did something that shocked her he grabbed her head and kissed her feverishly. She 'eeped' in shocked. After she got over the shock she kissed him back with the same fever. As they stopped their make-out session because of lack of air, Naruto grabbed her ass and whispered in her ear, "Everytime I look into your eyes, I fall in love with you over again and again." she blushed as her heart fluttered. She smirked as she said, "Well babes its time to get to Konoha." Naruto smirked as he grabbed Isaribi and held her close to him. He started to practice the sinking technique. He started to sink into the ground and landed somewhere controversy lays.

He is old, with bags upon bags under his eyes. He lost most of his muscle mass. What used to be 'The Professor' who could fight 500 ninja and come back on top now is and old brittle man. This man is Hiruzen Sarutobi. This shell of the great shinobi was having a weird feelings about today. '_something is off about today',_ He thought. He doesn't know how right he is.

pThe Hokage sighed for what felt like the trillionth time this morning. It was the Uchiha should get this, get that, the CRA. He truly thought about killing every single one them. '_Wont they ever shut up, blah, blah I wish I could kill them quickly' _he smiled deviously thinking about jumping and slicing their throats.

It is the civilian's council that causes so many problems. This is a ninja village but they act like it is a Democracy. It's Martial Law DAMNIT. The Hokage is the leader that's that, but the power of the Hokage has been greatly dimished. Now he sits behind the desk having to hear this shit everyday and do paperwork. Yup this is the job of the Hokage.

As the council kept discussing this civilian problem two people came down from the ceiling as a vortex appeared in the middle of the room. A man came out of the vortex. His face had a mask on while the cloak covered his head. The man stood as if he was a natural born leader. The man wore the mask of coldness and his killer intent was off the charts. Some of the council passed out from it. The shinobi council was not able to breathe. The elders and the Hokage started to sweat.

"Well, well, well, its funny how we are all here together like a happy family" the man said with this errie smile that none of them could see.

"Who are you?" this pink hailed lady said. The man turned around and looked at her and replied, "No one was talking to you, You pink haired freak of nature. Now why don't stop screeching that everyone in this whole universe has heard and not from that thing you called pleasure. I feel sorry for your daughter being deaf and all." Some snickered at that the shinobi were laughing, the elders were trying to hold it in. The pink haired woman turned red and was about to screech when she saw the senbon launcher at her throat. She promptly shut up.

Danzo, one of the elders sent a code that he thought this man did not see. But as the man put his arm down 20 people with Ne symbol fell to the ground dead. The council was shocked and Danzo was fuming. _'How did he kill them without even moving. Who is he?' ,_ Danzo thought. Then he started to feel that killing intent again.

The man knew they were there and sent a customized shuriken at one that goes right through them killing them from the inside. He said,"You thought those pathetic excuse for shinobi attack me and win? I just got here and I'm already tired of the rotten shit going on here so....." the man clapped his hands and the sonic boom knocked the civillian council out of the building. The Hokage wanted to ask how can he learn that jutsu.

Now the person looked at shinobi council and the elderd cold eyes. The person next to him also had her eyes in the form of a mother who found the murderer of her child. The cold eyes of the man now had a smirk on his face. He said three words that shocked the shinobi council, elders, and the Hokage. He said, "I killed Orochimaru."

They couldn't believe what they just heard. This guy beat and killed Orochimaru, the second biggest traitor in Konoha history. Danzo who was working with Orochimaru was now sweating. He sad "what proof do you have of this accusation?" Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes but then smirked. Danzo-chan, did you really think that I would not have proof to back up such a powerful accusation. Tsk Tsk tsk and you actually want me to join your Root. Oops did I say too much? O well, lets get back to Orochi-chan"

Danzo was seething a being called 'Danzo-chan' but he was curious and a tad bit afraid of Naruto's discovery and knowledge. Naruto took out a scroll and put his blood on it along with chakra. The scroll started to change colors. First it was red. The it turned blue. Then the light started glow brighter and brighter when it opened up. What was in the scroll scared everyone who was in the council meeting. It was Orochimaru's head.

"Now, now who wants to deny me that I killed Orochimaru. Now i guess it's time to reveal who I am. Trust me this will shocked you."

The man took of his hood to reveal Naruto Uzumaki. He had his spiky yellow hair with the three whisker marks. He was taller and they felt the strength, power and authority pratically rolling off of him. He cracked his neck as they realize that if the _proclaimed 'Demon Child' _was able to kill Orochimaru, what else could this boy do.

A/N: Done sorry guys I've been emitted into the hospital, so its not my best work but thanks for you support.

Ja Ne


	5. The council Pt 2 Enter Jiraiya

_Previously on Naruto the Chimera:_

_Danzo was seething a being called 'Danzo-chan' but he was curious and a tad bit afraid of Naruto's discovery and knowledge. Naruto took out a scroll and put his blood on it along with chakra. The scroll started to change colors. First it was red. The it turned blue. Then the light started glow brighter and brighter when it opened up. What was in the scroll scared everyone who was in the council meeting. It was Orochimaru's head._

_"Now, now who wants to deny me that I killed Orochimaru. Now i guess it's time to reveal who I am. Trust me this will shocked you."_

_The man took of his hood to reveal Naruto Uzumaki. He had his spiky yellow hair with the three whisker marks. He was taller and they felt the strength, power and authority practically rolling off of him. He cracked his neck as they realize that if the proclaimed 'Demon Child' was able to kill Orochimaru, what else could this boy do._

**Ch. 4 Council Meeting pt. 2 Enter Jiraiya**

The Council was a little scared now. Naruto the _'demon child'_ is here in front of them with the head of one of the biggest traitors in Konoha's infamous history. Orochimaru was not a small snake in the grass. He was a Sannin. He was a candidate for the Hokage position, the **Hokage **position for Kami sakes. For him to lose and die to a 12 year old boy was disturbing quite disturbing. It unnerved the council.

They were shaking not knowing if Naruto the _'Demon brat'_ has come back to kill them, slaughter them, massacre them, or even raise Konoha to hell or worse leverage half of Konoha. Naruto had this sickly sweet smile on his face. He said in a mocking pout, "Not happy to see me? I'm so hurt" He grabbed the place where his heart was. The civilian council finally came back in only to see Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto turned around and henged himself into a 10 year old with his orange jumpsuit with his whiskers with his blue eyes. He had this huge smile on his face. He started to wave his hands in the air back and forth furiously at the Civilian Council. "Hey guys! How are you guys? You know I missed Youuuuuuuuuu so much. Oh you know the beatings, poisonings, burnings, whipping and all." The Civilian Council winced at the mention of the daily treatments. "Oh come on guys. I know you guys didn't forget the what's called? Umm Rox Runt? No. Cox Punt? Nah that isn't it,. Hox Funt? Nope. Oh yeah! I remember now it was **The Fox Hunt"** Naruto said in an innocent tone

The Hokage was getting angrier and angrier at this. His meaning Hiruzen Sarutobi Killing Intent was flaring up unconsciously towards the Civilian Council. That said council started to shake, shiver, and started to fade in an out as the Killing Intent kept growing and growing towards them. Naruto however just felt nothing.

"O come on now. I'm right here in range. I'm just a _trapped fox_. Trapped in a 4 walled room who for the life of him cant break free. I am slowly just going to die in these four walls never able to escape. Oh woe is me"

The Shinobi council had wide eyes as they caught something. Naruto although was being sarcastic gave them the message that he was the fox. The encrypted code was the Fox is inprisoned. Also that it will die as time goes on. Naruto although twelve almost thirteen was smarter than most Jonin. The Civilian Council however did not catch on.

One in particular thought that he was talking about himself pulled a six inch knife and ran towards Naruto. He said while running towards the young twelve year old, "You right _Demon. _You will die right here **RIGHT NOW!"** As he got close enough to Naruto a clang sound was heard. What the saw shocked them.

The blade was right were Naruto supposed to be. The heart had scales covering and enclosing it. The knife snapped when the councilman push further. Naruto looked up at him with real dark blue eyes grabbed the man by his neck. He lifted him up effortlessly choking him. Everyone was paling at Naruto's abilities. They were on edge wondering what the hell is going to happen to this poor stupid idiot of a councilman. Naruto started to squeeze the life out of the councilman. Naruto was looking at everyone had Killing Intent shot up.

He did a slight chuckle. He said with mirth clearly in his voice, "Heh look at this. Look how the shoe is on the other foot. You are powerless and vulnerable as the person with power is oppressing you. Now councilman look into my** EYES!**

The councilman looked into Naruto's eyes. He saw his eyes change from blue to the Mangekyo Sharingan. It started to spin wildly. The councilman's eyes became wide. He started scream. It was a sickening scream as it put terror into everyone's heart and soul. It even affected the Hokage. He thought to himself, '_Naruto, what have they done to you?'_

As the screams were getting worse and worse the whole council felt, the dread, darkness, helplessness, and vulnerability that Naruto must have felt when he was younger. Naruto threw him with one arm into the wall. When he hit the wall, he slumped onto the floor. As they looked at the councilman they saw something unnerved the council even more. It even scared Sakura's Mom enough to make her become deathly quiet. The councilman's body started to shake violently and was getting cuts all over. He started to scream even louder and was yelling, "No! Please I beg of you PLEASE HAVE MERCY! I'M SORRY!" Then everything went silent. Naruto sighed as he deactivated his eyes.

He said, "He'll live but he will need someone like Tsunade Senju's caliber to wake him up" Everyone was afraid of what Naruto can and will be able to do. Naruto cracked his neck as he said, "Whose next hmm? " No one dared to say anything. Naruto on the other hand was goading them. "Come on this your chance get the fox. Yea lets the fox. No one?" Nobody moved an inch.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Then he became extremely serious, "Be warned, The Naruto you know has seen shit most of you would shit yourselves at. The Naruto you knew is dead and gone. The new Naruto will not take anyone's shit. You try and attack me or anyone I care about **You DIE! **Now get the hell out so I could talk to Hokage-sama" The Third Hokage winced at being called 'Hokage-sama' instead of 'Jiji'. Everyone started to leave one by one with one thought in their minds _'What have we done?'_ .

In the council room their was only two people left. Naruto Uzumaki and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto took a seat as the Hokage looked at him with a look of anger, sadness, and concern? Naruto was not sure of the last one. So he waited for the Hokage to speak first. Two minutes went by and silence was impregnated. The Hokage broke the ice when he sighed. He looked at Naruto with worry.

He asked the question that has been on his mind that keeps coming back, "Naruto-kun what happened to you?" Naruto's eyes became hardened at this point. His body told Sarutobi that Naruto was in a daydream, going down memory lane. Naruto shook his to get his head out of the deep out of memory lane. He looked at the Hokage with deep dark sadness. Isaribi who has been pratically silent was asked to wait outside.

Naruto was pratically broken as he body shook a little. He had tears in his blue eues. He started to choke as he kept playing the memories in head. Naruto finally lifted his head looking at the Hokage. He said, "Orochimaru-teme, did something that was thought to be impossible. He did what no man was able to do at the cost of my life pratically. He made me into a-" 'Crash'. Naruto was able to finish when someone went through the window.

The person was a 6'3 male. He had white hair that went down his back to the mid way point. He had a red kabuki with two big yellow circles. Under it was a black chain mesh shirt. He had a huge scroll on his back. It looked like a summoning scroll of a huge Summoning Clan. On his head instead of a Konoha Hi-ate it was a special custom made one. It had a Kanji sign that said, 'Oil'. On his face he had a red line going down each side of his cheek. He was Jiraiya, the writer of Icha Icha and more importantly the legendary Toad Sage.

"Sarutobi-Sensei, what is that you want? I had perfect _Research material. _Do you know how hard it it-"

"Oi Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted out to the pervert, I mean Jiraiya. Jiraiya's eyebrowsa started to twitch at not only at the lack of respect but also being called a pervert. Then he looked at the boy who showed him the lack of respect. Everything clicked in Jiraiya's mind. There was only one person who has ever disrespect him and always embarrassed him. He only said one word, "Gaki?"

Sarutobi looked at them with amusement but he also was very curious about something. "Jiraiya-kun you know Naruto-kun?" Jiraiya looked at him with a sheepish look. Then he look at Naruto with a glare. Jiraiya said, "Yea I know him. We met when...

_Flashback_

_Naruto was much shorter now. Naruto walking around in his seven year old body's legs could take him. He went passed the most luxurious spa in Hi no Kuni also known as the Land of Fire. The spa is known for the water jets, mud baths, massages, and extremely_ _beautiful women._

_As he was passing by he heard some one giggling out and sccribbling something down. Naruto's ear twitched as he felt the very sudden urge to follow the giggling sound. His ear brought him North to a huge oak tree. His ears were like that of a radar. It was pratically beeping in his mind._

_He looked up to see a man with white hair holding a note pad. He the mysterious person was scribbiling furiously as his nose was bleeding. He giggled as saw all those beautiful women. Naruto climbed up the huge oak tree. He went up to the mysterious person and poked him. Nothing happened. Naruto had a tick mark over his eye. He then poke him the head this time. Once again nothing happened. _

_Naruto had a huge tick mark on his forehead. Naruto was getting very annoyed, very, very annoyed. A lightbulb lit up in his head. He slowly started to form a smile that would make the joker look like a depressed teenager. He breathe deeply and yelled_

_**"PERVERT**__ "_

_Jiraiya paled as heard that death bring word. He looked around to see who said it. He then saw a blonde child with three whiskers on each side of his face. He also had a 'kill me orange' jumpsuit with an overdose of pockets. He saw his blonde hair and thought 'so he is his son. He looks just like him ' He was broke out of his musings as he covered Naruto's mouth. _

_Naruto was waving his hands up and down in very fast motion. Jiraiya heard the sound of women screaming 'pervert? Wheres the pervert?' Jiraiya was getting paler and paler until he saw them looking at him. He knew he had to be quick with this. So when they came close with blades and such he did a __**shunshin**__ (body flicker) and disappeared from sight with the blonde fox boy named Naruto._

_When they shunshined out of the area, naruto was kinda amazed. He had seen many people do that but to be inside was totally different. Inside the shunshin, the petals of the sakura trees swirled around Naruto slightly touching his whiskers. Seeing the petals dance around him, took his breath away. As he felt at peace with the calming sensation, it quickly ended. He frowned as the feeling of peace and serenty has left him. This is just a common feeling for Naruto._

_Naruto had to sigh the warmth was gone, only left with the feeling of coldness. He turned away fom Jiraiya because he didn't want the man to see him cry. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Jiraiya saw tear droplets for falling on the floor. He went over to the blonde haired boy and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him and asked, "Oi Gaki, whats wrong?" Naruto looked at the droplet and put his mask back on. "Ero-San I'm fine, I just had some pollen go into my eye, Hehe"_

_Jiraiya knew something was up but he didn't push further. Naruto realized that he didn't even know this guy's name. "Hey who are you anyway?" Jiraiya just realized he nevered told Naruto his name._

_Jiraiya said, "You don't know who I am? I am the knight in shining armor to all women. I am the woman's wet dream. I'm the writer of the great story Icha Icha. I am the great sage. I am the great Jiraiya the Toad Sage, the great Sannin!" Jiraiya was doing a weird dance as he said this. _

_Naruto's eye twitched. He thought to himself, 'lets give him his own medicine. Naruto started to do a weird dance as he said, "I'm the orange boy wonder. I am the blonde haired blue eyed legend. I'm the boy who will past the Fourth Hokage. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Next Hokage! BELIEVE IT!"_

_Flashback End_

Sarutobi was highly amused at this. Jiraiya still had an expression of annoyance. He turned to Sarutobi and asked once again, "What is it that you need Sensei?" Sarutobi's eyes hardened as he became extremely serious. Sarutobi looked at Naruto at first then looked at Jiraiya again. He sighed as he knew that this was going to hit Jiraiya hard. He said to Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, Orochimaru is dead"

Jiraiya was in deep shock. Who was able to kill Orochimaru? How was he not informed? What the hell happened? He was deep into his head and thoughts. Sarutobi called him to snap Jiraiya out of his thoughts. Jiraiya shook his head and looked a Naruto. He said, "Gaki get out of here. This is important village stuff." Naruto shook a little bit as he got up but was stopped by Sarutobi.

Jiraiya looked at his former sensei as if he has become delirious. He asked Sarutobi, "Sarutobi-sensei, No offense Have you LOST YOUR MIND? HE IS A KID. HE PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHO OROCHIMARU IS!" Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya calmly as he kept ranting.

Naruto's Killing Intent was shooting up more and more. How dare this Ero-Sannin tell him, tell him that he didn't know that fucking teme who used him like a fucking lab rat. Sarutobi looked at Naruto telling him with his look to calm down. Naruto started to relax at this but still had Killing Intent. Jiraiya kept ranting until Sarutobi said, "Jiraiya, Shut and stop it. He is important figure in this. I'm getting to old for this shit"

Hiruzen Sarutobi did some handsigns and put on the privacy seal. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. He looked at Naruto and Jiraiya and had to chuckle a little bit. They both had their arms crossed puffing with red faces. Naruto had his eyes closed and had his face was turned to the right and Jiraiya's was turned to the left.

Sarutobi then dropped the N-Bomb. He said, "Jiraiya, Orochimaru is really dead. Here is the head" He put the head on the table. Jiraiya looked at the head not wanting to believe that Orochimaru was dead. He saw the head and realized it was indeed true. Orochimaru was really dead.

He looked up at Sarutobi and asked, "Who? Who was able to kill the man who I couldn't even kill?" Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya with sympathy as he said one word. The very word shocked Jiraiya's very core. He said, "Naruto".

In the Academy things were a little hetic. The gennin exams were coming up. There were only a few who were going to pass.

Hinata was having a great morning. The fact that she was having a great morning was an omen. Ever since Naruto 'went a way for a while', she hasn't been happy. She has been hoping he comes back to her. She believes that it was her fault that he left. Her confidence in herself has faltered because of it. She has never forgave herself for it.

She is 5'3 with short blue hair. She always wear a tan jacket with fur on top. Her favorite pair of pants are beige with stripes. She wears open toe sandals. Her shirt is dark blue. Her face is heart shaped with a small button nose and she has pupil-less lavender eyes. Her skin is the fairest of fair ivory. Over-all she is beautiful but she covers herself up.

The sun was beautiful and bright. The birds were chirping. She felt today couldn't get any better. Her father did not belittle her. The elders did not bother her. Her little sister was not giving her glaring looks. Neji was not around giving dirty looks. Yup today is starting off a good day.

She was walking to school thinking a certain blonde. That blonde takes up most of her thinking. 'Naruto-kun when are you coming back?' Hinata thought. She finally reached the school earlier than everyone else. She saw Iruka grading test and greeted him with a gracious smile, "Good morning Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked up from his test and smiled at his student, smiled and replied, "Good morning Hinata-chan. It is good to see you in good spirits."

Hinata replied, I-I'm f-f-ine Iruka-sensei a-a-n-d t-t-h-an-k y-ou." Iruka had a little smile, 'she is breaking out of her shell more and more she even stopped stuttering earlier. Her confidence has grown.' She gracefully sat herself down in her seat all the way in the back. Five minutes later students started to fill in one by one.

She looked around and saw a few distinguished from the rest. The first is the girl with the pink hair. She is 5'2. She has a pink and red kimono. She has a huge forehead that she is often gets teased about. Her most distinguished feature is that annoying screeching voice just like her mom. Her name Sakura Haruno.

Then there is the platinum blonde. She about the same height as Hinata. She used to be friends with Sakura but now they are fighting over a guy. She has a long blonde ponytail. She has light, ice blue eyes. The girl seems flighty but deep inside she is in love with someone. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

Then there is the ovdeerweight kid. He has two puffs on both sides of his head. He wears a green shirt with a kanji on his shirt. He has bandages around his arms and legs. He is always seen munching on a bag of chips. He is always relax except when you take the last chip. That is when you must hrun to the hills. His name is Choji Akimichi.

Choji's friend is currently sleeping. He is always sleeping. He is very lazy. He has jet black hair that is in a ponytail but only a little bit hair he has. His head is shaped as a pineapple. His I.Q is over 200 but isn't motivated and lazy. He is Shikamaru Nara.

The dog boy is the next person. He is 5'6. He has a dog named Akamaru. He usually carries the dog either in his jacket in the front or the top of his head. He is always wearing a coat. It is grey but with fur on the top. On his face there arre two red triangles on each side of his face. His name is Kiba Inuzuka.

Now is the bug boy. He wars a grey cloak. He wears it to cover his whole body. He is a living hive for his bugs. He wears sunglasses, no matter what season. His hair is spiked like he was shocked by lightning. He is usually reading something and always alone. He is Shino Aburame.

The final person that stood out was Sasuke Uchiha. He is the rookie of the year. He is the last Uchiha. His brother killed his whole clan and left him alive. He has been pampered since then. Has been asked for marriage by numerous of mothers and women. He always denied their request. He is 5'7 not muscular but always seen brooding. He never smiled. His hair was dark blue looking like a duck butt. He is fueled by revenge.

Iruka is the the main teacher. He has spiked hair. He is always look uptight. The reason is after Naruto was banished he started to change. At first he hated Naruto because the Kyuubi killed his parents. He was only 12 when it occurred. He remembers clearly and wanted revenge. When Naruto was four, he was part of the mob who beat him senselessly. It was to the point that Naruto went into a coma for 8 days. While in the coma, Iruka came to kill him in the hospital but he saw Naruto open his eyes and pratically beg Iruka to not kill him. Iruka was so shock at the request. He realized that this isn't a demon but a small innocent child.

He regretted everything he had done to Naruto. He had a feeling of unpredictability on the air. He only knew one person that could give him that feeling or sense. He shivered as he gave the students their tests to become temporary gennin.

A/N: Done most words I have ever wrote. Yay! Reveiw, Review, Review. Also look at my other stories. Now If you have questions and message me. Also I want to know who I should bash. I mean other than The Uchiha, Danzo, the Elders, Sakura, Madara but someone out of the oordinary. I was thinking more of the lines of Shino. Dont get me wrong I like Shino but you never seen him get bashed. Well anyway Ja ne 


	6. Classroom Fun

A/N: This is a filler chapter into Naruto's past. I hate stories in which Naruto must kill Sasuke before the Valley of the End. So I'm going to be different. I'm going to bring a certain twist. You will meet the Orphtastic 4.

I keep forgetting to tell you guys who is in the Harem. I guess I'll keep you guessing until they pop up. I'm also open to suggestions. **I Don'T Own Naruto**

_Previously on Naruto the Chimera_

_He regretted everything he had done to Naruto. He had a feeling of unpredictability on the air. He only knew one person that could give him that feeling or sense. He shivered as he gave the students their tests to become temporary gennin._

Chapter 5: The Orphtastic 4

Jiraiya was truly in shock. Naruto the boy he met by getting caught peeking was able to take down one of the strongest traitors in Konoha's history. He had to stumbly get up. He was shaking thinking about the predicament that opens up. He saw Naruto with his head down. He looked at his sensei and asked a question, "Sensei, how?"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto and said, "would you like to explain how you killed Orochimaru because I do not have even the slightest idea." Naruto shook his head up and down in a nodding fashion. He said, "Well this what happened

_Flashback_

_Orochi felt a connection with Naruto but he could explain. He was much faster and he started to beat Naruto down. Naruto just took the hits and tried to go offensive but was failing. He reached the middle of the circle when Orochi started to laugh. "You actually thought you were going to defeat me hahahaha i bet you thought you had it in the bag. Well too bad "Shadow Style: Chains of Destruction!". Naruto was suddenly held by chains. Naruto watched in horror as Orochimaru pulled out his Kusangi and said "Naruto-kun you see this poison in this blade. It doesn't kill the body. No no it kills a person's soul. So Naruto your soul will be lost forever. Bye Bye Naruto!" Orochimaru threw the sword as if it was a javelin as the seconds drew drew closer to what seemed like Naruto's face had a smirk on his face. "Bye Oro-chan" The Sword hit Naruto in the Chest in the heart chamber. Oww was all Naruto said as everyone saw Orochimaru's eyes widen as he fell onto the Ground. "How?" was Orochimaru's last words._

_Flashback End_

Basically he was arrogant and underestimated me. Don't get me wrong i have a lot of Kage level chakras and blood going through my veins but I don't have the experience."

Jiraiya who was saddened that he wouldn't get his revenge on Orochimaru but was extremely happy that Naruto knew his limits. Sarutobi was thinking along the same lines. He just needed one more information to come to a conclusion.

He asked, "Naruto-kun, what rank do you believe you are?" Naruto took a moment to think about this. He closed his eyes still thinking. He opened his eyes signaling that he came to a conclusion. He took a deep breath. He looked at the two as the silence was impregnating at a fast rate.

He said, "I have the chakra of over 15 Kage level shinobi. I should be Kage level. Buuuuuut I'm only the level of Gennin. You see, I have powers and bloodlines but I lack the experience of a Kage or even that of a Chunnin. I am twelve almost thirteen years old who is doesn't even have ego. I have only my instincts, my id to work on.

I have been ejected with so many shinobis' blood within my system that i don't know if a problem occurs if it's my mind that processed it or if it was somebody else's. My body doesn't even know who I am. I don't even know who I am. I gained not only the people's abilities but their summoning alignments. I can summon monkeys to dragons. Orochimaru was adamant about bragging about he had so many possibilities.

I am powerful by the nature of somehow everything is working in a compatible motion in a constant spiral of constant connections. But like I said before I am working only on instincts. That means that even a Gennin with a huge amount of experience can kill me with a kunai.

So I am in aspect of abilities and talents high Kage Level easy but in experience I am a high Academy Student. I have the talents but I don't want to over use it. I want to work for my level. I want to work for it. I kept remembering the term of prodigy and genius. I want to be a genius and prodigy of hard work. I don't want to be arrogant and become like Orochi-teme. No I must keep working and get to a point in which I am able to harness my abilities. Even then I won't stop"

Jiraiya was angry about Naruto the Gaki was able to kill the most powerful traitor the one he was supposed to kill and defeat. It was a blow to his pride. But he had a smile on his face. He was proud of the Gaki. He was arrogant and didn't act like he deserve any reward. In fact the Gaki was actually humble. He knew he had a lot of different powers, abilities and summonings but admitted he was knew a Gennin with experience could kill him. He is definitely his choice.

Sarutobi was thinking the same thing. He smiled as he said, "Very well said Naruto. Ok i want you to go to room 5 A-1. I'm going to give you a piece of paper to give to your teacher. Good Luck on your dreams. You will go to the school on Friday. Here are you keys to your new apartment. You and that young pretty lady have (Naruto blushed at the referral of his Isaribi-chan) will be living at the Namikaze apartments. It is Room 9-1."

Naruto nodded his head and took the keys and the paper for the teacher. He bowed and said thank you Hokage-Jiji and Ero-Sannin for your time. I will retire to my home. If you need me you know where I will be." Naruto left closing the door. Sarutobi looked at Naruto leaving. As soon as he left, Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya seeing Jiraiya wanted to say something. Jiraiya said, "Sarutobi-sensei I want to-"

A few days has gone by since Naruto ultimately scared the hearts of the council. He had been wearing a henge to keep himself a secret. The henge was not actually a henge but a true transformation. He now had jet black hair. He lost his whiskers. His eyes change from blue to purple. He grew just a little bit more as he filled out.

Naruto walked around as he heard people screaming 'the demon is back. And that should find him kill, and all that" But what surprised Naruto was he really didn't give a fly fuck. He went to one of his favorite spots, Ichiraku Ramen. He opened the curtain to see Ayame and Old Man Ichiraku.

Ayame, a name Naruto never mind saying. He held her with a lot of revere. She was always nice to him. Puberty was amazing to her. She was five foot three. She had light brown hair. She had the fairest skin. She was everything a guy could want. She had C-cup breast, brown eyes that you could easily get lost into, a heart of gold, a smile that could break the stone of any soul and melt the heart of any man. To Naruto she was everything a man could want. She unconsciously saved Naruto more times than she will ever know.

An unknown fact about Naruto was he used to be suicidal. Yes the happy cheerful little ball of sunshine was deep depressed kid when he was eight to ten years old. Just looking into her eyes brought Naruto in which he remember seeing her with tears in her eyes as he tried lynched himself. He remember as he was blacking out as his eyes closed her running towards him with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "Hello sir. Sir?"

The voice of the lovely Ayame Ichiraku. He broke out of his musings to make his order. He noticed that Ayame had what looked like tear stains on her face. It made him frown seeing her with tears in her eyes. He asked her, "What's wrong?"

She looked up and tried to put up a fake mask but to no avail. She said, "I'm fine its just- just-" She couldn't finish as tears started to stream down her face. Naruto was deeply hurt that she was in so much pain.

She started to relax a little when the Old Man came out. He looked at the henged Naruto with a stern, hateful look. He asked the black haired Naruto, "Boy, what did you do? Do you how hard it is to get her to stop crying? Do you know? I just got her to stop crying not even an hour ago and you go and upset her again." The Black haired Naruto asked the Old Man, "Why is she crying?"

The old Man sighed as he said, "Its been two years since a boy that a girl that she liked no loved disappeared." Naruto was slightly jealous and he frowned. He asked in a extremely depressed tone, "who was he? Maybe I know him"

The Old Man sighed as he said, "I highly doubt it but he was one my favorite customers. He had blond hair, blue eyes with whiskers. His Name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was such a cute kid that he took my sweet Ayame-chan's heart. He always had that look of innocence and mischief. She always had to turn her head as butterflies were in her stomach. I hope he comes back soon."

Naruto put his head down. He had many emotions going through his mind. One was happiness. He was happy that woman among women loved him. His heart was fluttered a little bit. He was angry. He was angry at himself because he hurt her so. He was sad because she was crying over his disappearance. These were the emotions swirling around his mind.

He sighed as he lifted his head and looked at the two. He said, "Old Man do you mind closing the store. I know where Naruto Uzumaki is" The owner of the great Ichiraku Ramen nodded anxiously as he closed the restaurant. He brought his daughter who fell asleep long ago because of the emotional drainage, and the man into the back.

The Old man turned around and said to the black haired man, "Drop the henge. Who are you and where is Naruto? You better answer correctly or I will kill you" Out of nowhere the Old Man pulled out a black and red blade and got into a shogun stance. Naruto started to sweat never seeing the Old Man act like that.

He dropped the henge. His hair change from black to yellow with red tips. His face changed. His unmarked face started to get his three whiskers on each sides of his face. His eyes turned from that of a deep luscious purple eyes to the majestic deep ocean ice blue eyes. Naruto waved his hand and said "Hey Old Man" As soon as the words came out of Naruto's mouth, the Old Man pulled a Hinata and passed out flat just like his daughter that is right next to her. Naruto walked up to Ayame and kissed her cheek and moved the hair away from her face. He whispered into her ear, "Ayame-hime it's me Naruto. I know its been awhile. Don't worry I'm safe. I'll come to see you soon my Hime."

Ayame stirred as she heard this. She uttered one word as Naruto was leaving. "Naruto" He froze but saw that his Ayame-chan fell back asleep. Naruto promptly left the restaurant and went to the academy.

**(Warning Major Bashing on the K9)**

Naruto walked around the building looking for the classroom. Naruto still being the prankster he is thought of something, someway he couldhis entrance grand. That voice that has been in a way his technical support for his body told him a way to make an entrance. As the voice kept talking the more and more the more Naruto grinned, the certain trademark fox like grin. So he quickly left the school and went outside to begin his elaborate plan.

Iruka was lecturing the students on the hard life of a shinobi. He was known to be the lecturing for a trillion years about a kunai teacher. As most of the kids were getting sleepy, Iruka opened up a wind. When turned back around lecturing them a huge gust of wind pratically barged in. They noticed that paper regular white printer paper was floating above them. It meaning the papers swifted back and forth as if it was a boat land on a desk neatly.

This scared the students who were in such denial that turned their attention back to Iruka. Iruka on the other hand was a former ANBU-captain known as, "The Dolphin". In fact he was technically still on a mission. His mission was an A-Ranked mission that started right after The Kumo-Hyuga incident. His mission is to protect the academy students. He followed orders, he always followed orders. So when this ream of paper landed neatly on a student's desk, it unnerved him. He was extremely quick with kunais so if needed he would kill that person easily.

While he turned his head, the paper started to get a humanoid. Everyone who saw this was gasping and screaming and yelling. Iruka saw this pulled a kunai of his sleeve and through the paper while holding three more just in case he didn't hit. None of the students saw the Kunai going towards the paper humanoid. Until the paper humanoid became human and caught the kunai with two fingers.

The humanoid was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Everyone was shock to see who was here but who caught the kunai. Silence impregnated the room. Sasuke was first to break out of his stupor. "D-D-D-Dobe?" Naruto turned his head to Sasuke. He put on this face, this mask, this facade of being shocked happiness. "Hot head! Is that you?" He became over dramatic grabbing his heart and shaking at the knees. "Hot Head its been sooooooo loooooooong! Oh my God look at you have done it yet? (fangirls blushed except for Ino and Hinata). Not that pervs. Did you kill _**Him**_?"

Everyone who didn't know the full story about the Uchiha Massacre was confused as they saw the angered red faced of Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was not one to show emotions. The saw him as the quiet boy wonder, the Avenger. But to see him red and angry was not in the norm and the Dobe was the one could make Sasuke this mad, what else has been going on beneath the surface of Konoha? The fangirls were wondering how was Naruto was able to get an emotion, any emotions out of the _great stoic _Uchiha. Iruka was knocked out after seeing Naruto again.

"Dobe, give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you saying _**his**_ name in my prescence." Naruto looked bored as he was swinging the kunai that Iruka thrown with his finger in the ring. He looked and saw everyone was waiting for his response. "Oh sorry about that just thinking about Ramen since it is a much better subject than you trying to kill me. The reason you shouldn't kill me is because you cant. _Foolish Otouto"_

Sasuke lost it and tried to hit Naruto. But as soon as the one-sided battle began, it ended with Naruto cocking his fist back and punched the bastard in the stomach sending him into the desk breaking it in half. Sasuke slumped down barely conscious. "Power hungry whore thats what you get for being a Hot Head." Sasuke tried to say something but not came out as he became just like Iruka...unconscious.

A civilian girl who was crying after seeing the love of her life (Ummm Dont think so) beaten with one punched asked through the tears, "Why *sob* do *sob* you call *sob* Hot Head?" Naruto face palmed. What the hell happened to everybody. He sighed as he replied with a deep announcer voice, "Who will you call when you parents have a stick up there ass, if the neighbor next door is being mean, or if your sibling is a jerk or a bitch. If you can find us maybe you can call The Orphtastic Four!"

The students remembered the O4. They never knew who the 4 were. Ino asked, "Naruto-baka how do you know about the Orphtastic 4. Especially the leader he was so dreamy" Naruto sweatdropped at this. Naruto replied "Would you guys like to know who the four are?" Everyone seemed to nod. "Ok, the four were Invisabun. She was Tenten. The Rock was Rock Lee. Hot Head was Sasuke Uchiha over there. The leader, Mr. Orphtastic was none other than...(everyone wanted to know who he was. They were gripping their desks.) Naruto Uzumaki" Everyone was shocked at the revelation.

"Troublesome blonde" A certain Nara said. Naruto's eye twitched. He meaning Shikamaru Nara, the pineapple headed boy has said the word that pissed off Naruto more than anything, 'Troublesome'. "What did you say Shikamaru" Naruto asked as his Killing Intent was raised. Shika was extremely smart for his age. Unfortunately he didn't bring his brain today. He muttered, "Troublesome Blonde"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "That is what thought you said" One minute the 'Troublesome Blonde' was at the front of the class now was holding the lazy Nara by the throat up against the wall. Shika was shocked. Naruto had him up against the wall chocking him. Naruto looked into his eyes and said, "Troublesome, thats All you can say right? Look at yourself. You are lazy, lack of motivation, and overall weak. You are pathetic. Thats why the women in the Nara family are always angry. The men have no stamina. You are a loser who just sleep. You are naturally smart by nature but you lack common sense. So if you have a problem with this you go ahead tell your mom. " He threw The poor Nara away from him and Naruto hit the wall.

Naruto looked at the shocked face of the classmates and laughed. He asked, "Where is the comradery hmm I beat up two guys and yet you didn't even help. So you know what I'm about gun, burn, rip all of you startinng the Yamanaka bitch over there (Ino had tears in her pale blue eyes).. Look at her. She is useless because she thinks that her bloodline was nothing more than an interrogation that it. Think about it when you are fighting 5 Iwa or whatever enemy ninjas what are you going to do? Nothing but simply watch aas you might get raped and then if they are merciful they will kill you, if they are merciful. Think of that instead of Double HH (Hot Head) put his seed on you. Go ask you father.

Now fat ass. Yeah a big fat ass over there. How can you outrun a ninja when you are this hefty. You lack the motivation just like Shika over there. You got to put the chips down you are wasting your life away. Pathetic, tell your dad to start to showing the way to eat healthy.

Shino the bug freak. How are the bugs doing anyway. Yeah i know how it feels to be a hive to something but you need to open up like a prostitute. You are to incased within. You are a freak but the fuck all the major clans are freaks. Sasuke wants to but never got his eye deformaty, Hinata has no pupils, Ino can get into people's head, Kiba is a dog no really i think you really are a dog, Shika has abilities over shadows, Chouji is fat by genetics, and Sakura well I'll get to her in a minute because Sakura You are my _most favorite_ person. So Shino wake and smell the Damn coffee. We all are freaks so get over it.

Hinata the Hyuga. The pretty innocent little girl. I thought you were getting over that shyness. Wait a minute," He was looking at her forehead and noticed it was wrapped. His Killing Intent rose to the point were Iruka who was waking up passed out again. The students were passing out one by one. Naruto opened his eyes and asked in very low and deep voice, "Hinata did they do it? Did those fucking Hyuga bastards do it?" Tears started to fall from her eyes. She did a nod saying yes.

Naruto's Killing Intent rose to extreme heights. Hinata was a little bit afraid of Naruto. Naruto seeing this calm downed a bit."Hinata-hime forgive me because I'm going to make what Itachi did look like child's play." The people who were still up didn't know Itachi was but Hinata knew . Naruto went up to her and hugged her and let her cry in he she fell asleep. Naruto went on to Kiba.

"Kiba I can't even say anything to you because you are the servant and Akamaru is the Master. From what I here from Akamaru you act like a bitch. Send you if you think you caN defend yourself" everyone who was still up laughed at Kiba.

Naruto looked at Sakura and said, "Its time for the whore. Look at the pink hair. Is it natural? Know what don't want to know. Do you even know your father? Its funny there was probably so many different semen in your mom's system that there could be a mixture of all of them. (not real) You thought I liked you. That's what's funny. You are a slut that if Sasuke asked you would open right up. No what I'm done see you bitches later. So fuck off" With that Naruto did the finger salute, left a paper on Iruka's desk and left. Iruka woke up and aske, "What Happened?"

Later that day two women came to Naruto's home. The first was Tsume the mother of Kiba and Hana Inuzuka and the Matriarch of Inuzuka. The second was Yoshino Nara, the mother of Shikamaru Nara and the Matriarch of the Nara clan. They were looking extremely angry. Naruto looked at them with calmness as he ushered him in.

4 hours Later

Yoshino and Tsume had the goofiest smiles on their faces. Their face was flushed and the walked home with the happiest face know that was the best they ever had. Naruto smirked as he planned for The Hyuga Massacre.

A/N: Done tell me about the bashings. I'll need some help with some of the Hyuga Massace. And the Orphtastic 4 flashbacks. Review

Ja Ne


	7. What's a Bloodline?

A/N: Hey guys. I bashed the Konoha Rookie Nine. Now all of you fans of most the Konoha Rookie Nine do not fret. They needed to get bashed to wake up. Ninjas are not about starving yourselves, being too shy or quiet, to brash, being the damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor etc. So if you were turned off by it think of it as a new determination for the K9 to become stronger.

Now one review by DarkWill0w made an excellent point. His review said quote on quote "ejected is the wrong word... i think you mean injected.

and that he has the chakra of 15 kage level ninjas... just because he's genes have been altered does not give him any chakra...

and also, injecting blood into your blood does not give you the powers or genes of the blood, it at best does nothing and worst kills you.

please at least know something about what your writing about even if it just fiction... and as its impossible in the real world at least make something up like a secret formula/serum made from their blood to make it sound remotely possible in a world of chakra and ninjas because as it is now its just absurd. I love fics where Naruto has been experimented on but you seems to and to bend the idea backwards and have your way with it.

i mean things like: I am powerful by the nature of somehow everything is working in a compatible motion in a constant spiral of constant connections.

i don't write this to be evil but to make you see you need some help writing."

I like to say thanks for that review. It made so much since and made me have to think about it just a little bit more. So the Hyuga Massacre will wait another chapter. Naruto will instead meet The Great Kyuubi no Kitsune to understand bloodlines. Also I'm going to fix mistakes on my earlier chapters and possibly make it longer.

Well because of the Rant I'm going to just cut right to the chase.

Chapter 6: Bloodlines? Meeting the Kyuubi

Naruto was sitting in his meditative lotus position. He was told by that Jashin's voice that lately he was being too brash and that lately he has been letting his emotions get to him. Naruto was to say the least was not happy. He felt this was the Naruto he wanted to be. He didn't want to be a mindless robot, machine, or Root members. He wanted to feel, to experience, to live.

Yet he knew that if it wasn't for that voice he would be dead and his body would be used by Orochimaru. So he listened to most of what the Jashin voice said. Naruto was now sitting down in more. Naruto started to concentrated.

As his eyes were closed the Kyuubi's red demonic chakra engulfed the new chimera. The Kyuubi needed to talk to Naruto really bad. This is going to change Naruto's whole perspective or put him in denial. Kyuubi hoped that it was the former.

Naruto was pulled into his mind. It was murky as if it was a sewer. Naruto looked up and saw pipes all around. There were two Main pipes. There was a light sky blue pipe. The other was a deep dark almost blood tinted red. He recognized that it was his chakra. He had a bitter chuckle. It was ironic that how his blood and his chakra represented how almost everyone sees him as.

You see blood while in the body it is blue, but when it gets oxygen from outside it turns red. Then when he gathers a lot of instead of it staying blue, it becomes red. Yep such Irony. On the outside they see the Kyuubi instead of the human he really is...for now. Humans are really the demons once again irony. Naruto hated irony.

Snapping out of musings he saw a gate with three doors. The door on the right said "Dark Naruto". The door on the left had said "Rational Naruto" The door in the middle had a piece of paper with a spiral with five points that made it look like a star. Within the spiral there was a kanji symbol. The Symbol stood for seal. Naruto pondered why in the world his mindscape had 3 gates. For that matter why are there three doors that do not have any doorknobs.

He realized that on the other two doors has two seals over where the the hole for the doorknob is supposed to be. Naruto broke out his musings when he saw two huge red eyes looking at him behind the gate. He might be called an idiot and dobe but one thing he wasn't he was stupid. When he saw those dark evil blood red eyes he could deduce whose eyes they belong to. It was Kyuubi no Kitsune the Nine Tailed Fox.

A massive Killing Intent hit Naruto like a hit of bricks. He started to feel weak at knees but he stayed strong against the assault of Killing Intent. He had a feeling that if he gives into this demonic Killing Intent he would be utterly destroyed by the kyuubi. He couldn't let that happen, he had things that must be done. One of the most important goals was become Hokage. So he stood firm against the assault and looked at The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune directly into its big eyes.

A sly fox smile appeared scared the living day lights out of Naruto but he wouldn't let the Kyuubi see him as a weakling. No he won't let the Kyuubi underestimate him. The he heard a deep dark chuckle. His hold on his bravery was loosening quicker and faster than he could believe was possible.

The Kyuubi knew how this was going nothing was going to get done. The Kyuubi who loved toying with the Kit there had to stop because a very serious thing is occurring. **"Kit, its about time we talk about your predicament. Well as you know, you were injected with-"** Kyuubi was interrupted by Naruto. "Kyuubi before we talk, do you possibly have a human form or something because its kind of scary seeing the Great Fox in its fox form." Naruto said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Kyuubi was a little bit shocked because Naruto was being calm instead of the hyperactive kid was. The Fox nodded dumbly as it was still shocked at Naruto. The fox snapped his fingers or paws or whatever and the red chakra started to swirl started the giant fox started to transform. The cage became dark. The voice of the Kyuubi's changed.

"Naruto, how is this?" The cage was once again lit and the Kyuubi's human form was shown. Naruto's eyes were wide as he saw the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a sexy vixen. Naruto had his jaw on the floor. She was quite possibly the most beautiful, the most dazzling, and quite possible the sexiest woman he has ever laid his eyes on.

She had a fiery red hair that had yellow that went down her back to her but. She had the most amazing hourglass shape he has ever seen. She smooth flawless, tanned skin. Her legs were silky smooth but clearly showed that were extremely toned. She had about a C-Cup borderline D-Cup. She had tight fitting mesh shirt that showed her toned stomach. She had on some wrappings around her legs 8

Her face was that of a goddess. It was heart shaped with beautiful red eyes that had a ring on it. She had two earrings in each ear. Her neck had a flame (like the Fire Nation's fire symbol in Avatar). She had a blade that was sheath in her back. She had nine fluffy red and yellow tails. She was a goddess among women. She could only blush as she saw Naruto Uzumaki practically worshipping her body with his blue eyes.

"Oh Kami! Kami must have blessed me instead of cursed me. I have quite possibly the most beautiful vixen I have ever met." Naruto said as he kneeled on one knee. She blushed a deep red. She was so shocked by this she was fidgeting.

Contrary to popular belief Kyuubi was not evil. In fact she was one of the few Demons since the Demon-Human War to even like humans. She was simply a rich noble demon teen. She was like 16,000 years old in human years, but in Demon years she was only 16 years old. So like all teens she was very hormonal. Her emotions changed every other second. She was actually very shy and wasn't really ever complimented but for her to hear Naruto called a Goddess made her another Hinata and 'eeped'.

Then her serious side came back. She said, "Naruto-kun, (_'Where did Naruto-kun come from?' She thought)_ we must talk about the predicament. Like I was trying to say before you were injected with different types of blood and chakra.-" Once again Naruto cut off the Fox Demoness. "Oi? I had a question about that. How is it that I have different chakras within me if i was only injected with different bloods only? I mean that voice in my head told me that I have it but not how."

Kyuubi say that Naruto was genuinely confused. Kyuubi blushed as she saw Naruto's childish pout. She shook herself out of the amusement. She said, "Humans do not really understand what Chakra really is. Chakra is an essence. It is in everything from the microscopic beings to huge demons that go bump in the night. It is in every cell, every protein, everything. As a result like cells separate so does chakra. It separates like cells and grows larger and larger then it will eventually will stop unless you start to make it grow.

Now demons have a tainted chakra that was mixed with a certain miasma that has long since been absorb by us demons. The tainted chakra grows like yours but it create new abilities and new figures like Nine Tails, or three more eyes or something. When we ,demon on demon, mate we transfer our powers and abilities to our offspring. So they will get both sides of the parents' powers and abilities.

The abilities is kind of picky with who gets what for humans. The reason is how people get bloodlines. Humans degrade demons but the only reason they have those abilities is because of us. Kyuubi put her hand up to silence him before he started to get into a rant.

"Let me explain Naruto-kun. The only way a bloodline is form is kind of easy to explain. It starts with a demon and a human have sex. When the offspring is produced it has that mutated demons' blood. The mutated blood and chakra will attract different demons. When that demon and the demon hybrid consummate that offspring will have a bloodline. Now the question is how did you get these bloodlines while from your knowledge are a human.

That is because of me. You see I am one of the most powerful demons to ever exist. The strongest is the Juubi. He had all of the so called bloodlines. Well I had almost all but one. The Sharingan was the bloodline that I could not control. That is beside the point. Naruto because of you activating my powers, more specifically my chakra you broke the seal that kept Demons at bay from well raping you i guess is the best way to say it.

Because you attract many demons abilities you unfortunately turned into one of us. Now I know you feel that the villagers are right. They are so wrong. Because of this, you have become the King of Demons. You were fated for this. You were unfortunately had to be humble before you can become king. Your blood, chakras of those who you were injected with, and body has made the new you. Think about it. The villagers would be a bunch of stupid fuckers to even graze your nails. If they are stupid fuckers show them whose the man. 'A sexy man at that' By the way i guess I am going to tell you something that has to do with Konoha. The Sandaime, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Old Man Ichiraku are all pure demons."

Naruto saw that the other door were open and fused with him during the talk of chakra. Now what he had just heard made him say seven words, "Get the fuck out of here". After saying that he noticed he was getting pulled. One minute he was looking at the Kyuubi next minute he was out of his mindscape and saw the world not as a human toy, Dobe, puppet, or bitch. He sees himself as the new Demon King and he will be damned if he was going to let anyone fuck with him.

He heard someone knock on his door. Naruto's eyes narrowed as no one would knock on his door. Lately he noticed that he has been getting many visitors lately. So he stretched his legs and walked over to his door. He went and got his kunai off the dresser. He turned the doorknob and opened it. He was shocked at who was at the door.

The group of people at the door consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Chouji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburame, and their parents Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame and Inoichi Yamanaka. The children, the five of the Rookie Nine which they dubbed themselves and surprisingly adding Naruto bowed to Naruto. Naruto looked at them with wide eyes. He started to sputter a bit seeing the Clan Heads looking directly at him.

Inoichi was the first to speak, "Uzumaki-san we would like to thank you for what you have done for our children. They started to take training seriously. They look like they had a wake up call especially Shikaku's son (he stifled a laugh.). " Hiashi was next to step up and speak. He said, "Naruto-san you are supported by us in council meetings. You are forever in our debts. You are the reason why Hinata-chan here wants to learn Juken to the best of her abilities. Shikamaru-san wanted to learn more shadow jutsu and is actually working on his stamina. Chouji-san started to eat healthier and wants to learn more of the Akimichi's clan jutsu. Shino-san decided to use more than bugs for his style and he started to open up more. We don't want to lose these little ones so quickly. We know that there will always be a chance of them dying but you by pointing out their problems could be the difference between them having a second of living and a day, a month, or even possibly a year. We humbly thank you"

Naruto once again was wide eyed at how his words impacted the children. Naruto looked at Hinata and remember seeing the seal on her head. His eyes narrowed at Hiashi Hyuga, the clan head of Hyuga Clan. "Hyuga-san I just want to know one thing. Why would you go to the predator's lair when you are the prey? Hmmm" They were shocked at what Naruto said none more than the Hyugas.

"Now I bet you are asking yourselves, hmmm why did Naruto threaten the _great _Hyuga clan. Well because they want to and did brand Hinata over there while I was kidnapped. So they want to preserve the power, well the Main Branch will see when you fuck with Mr. Orphtastic."

When Naruto said this he turned his eyes by his will into the second version of the Byakugan. It was was a dark purple with light yellow circles that make up a circle around the eyes. It had a blue circle pupil. Hiashi gasped as he said, "Impossible! That second form hasn't been seen since my great grandfather in his prime! Where did you get that huh? Huh" Hiashi was not one to get angry easily. Hell he is so stoic that he made Shino look like an eight year old with a caffeine and sugar high. So when Naruto cause Hiashi Hyuga to have an out burst it shocked and feared everyone who knew Hiashi that way.

Choza, who was literally shaking Hiashi's outburst asked a question that made Hiashi burst like that. "What is the second form of the Byakugan? And what does it do?" Naruto because of the voice in his head knew the answer and smirked. Hiashi was the one who answered but could not keep the shock and anger from being shown. "The second stage of the Byakugan is call the Taiyou Byakugan. The weakness of the Byakugan is the one degree that is off and super light or brightness. You see the Byakugan has three forms. The original that could in the dark a person's chakra points. The second form in the Light can use the sun's light energy and convert it into weapons, chakra replenishes, a devastating attack called solar beam and one ultimate move called light's divider it use a the solar energy to create a sword and literally makes the light leave the person's eyes.

The Lunar version does almost the same thing except it uses the lunar light and steals the persons energy with an attack called Lunar wolf. A wolf comes and takes away all chakra away. The reason not everyone has it is because Hyugas have never understood how some one could get it.

Everyone even Shino and Shikamaru were shocked by this revelation. Shikaku ask a question that he wondered about. "Hiashi-san or Naruto-san maybe one of you can answer this question. You said there was a third version can you explain what it is. What is its ability and what does it look light?"

Naruto was the one to answer. "Nara-san the third form of the Byakugan is called the Shugotenshi Byakugan. It is the Guardian Angel Byakugan. The eyes change from the circles become the color of the pupil and the pupil's color becomes the color for the circle. Now the reason it is called the Guardian Angel Byakugan is because it only activates when someone who has Taiyou Byakugan active when they are about to die protecting someone they love. That person for all intent and purposes is that person who the protected, their guardian angel. Now the abilities of the third form is extraordinary. It starts with receiving angel wings. The wings are powerful enough to kill with one flap. The power of light can cause a burst of energy that could blind everyone that is the person's enemy. It has many more abilities but not many can say what they are because most are afraid of doing it again or they become blind. The guilt grows stronger because that is the side effects of the Third Form. Your mind remembers the people you killed with that form and there last thoughts and how they felt when they were hit with an attack. It haunts the person until they could accept it and move with their lives. "

They were quite unnerved at the powers of the Byakugan. Naruto sighed as he said that it was the snake in the grass that did this so the other children's ears didn't understand what was going on. "He asked Hiashi to come closer. He oblige although he kept a weapon close to him at all times. Naruto study him up and down. Hiashi was a little unnerved by this. Naruto said "Hiashi although you have something's in your closet but you wouldn't do that. You wouldn't want to brand your own flesh and blood. So I am asking you to. No I'm begging you to let me clean the corruption in the Hyuga household. Turn you head for I kill the corrupted Main Clan Members?"

A/N: Done I know that this was supposed to be the Massacre but I had to open this up to explain the comment of the chakra and to show you that the K9 were offended but started to realize that this is to make them stronger.

O I remembered about Naruto have different personalities. Well on the outside I said last chapter he said, he doesn't fell like its him on the outside. In the inside it is his mindscape so this is the real hyperactive kid. So I hope that explains everything.

Review and if you have a question message me l


	8. an

Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I am very sorry about that. Now I am trying to figure out which story should I update. I am most likely going to revise The Legend of the Fox Sage. It was up the ladder too much (his abilities). But this is where you my reviewers and readers are the catalyst. Should I write another chapter of one my other stories. If so which one? The story with the most reviews with this chapter wins. I will try to write a new chapter at least every two weeks. Also if you have a question about a story feel free to ask. Thank you

JK10


	9. new story

Ok the new Chimera story is up. Check it out.

JK10


	10. Chapter 10

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


End file.
